1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for biosignal processing.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal processing apparatus may filter a measured raw electromyogram (EMG) signal according to a desired frequency band in order to use a signal measured through an EMG sensor. The EMG signal may be an electrical potential or voltage, changing over time. The raw signal is an oscillating wave with an amplitude increase during muscle activation. The signal processing apparatus may use an absolute value of the filtered signal and a result value of a moving average (MAVG) in order to verify whether a desired EMG signal is present.